


Faded

by checkthequeen



Category: Gakuen Alice, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/checkthequeen/pseuds/checkthequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in order to ensure the happiness of the world, she gives the ultimate price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faded

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my self-indulgence. Enjoy!

Yuuko woke up with a start. She looked around her; she was floating in a void. She felt around her and there was nothing that her hands seemed to grasp.

She did not remember where she was or how she had gotten here. A chuckle soon reached her ears and relief spread inside of her as she recognized the small laugh. However her relief became ire as it fully registered in her mind who had laughed.

Her eyes glared in the direction where she thought the chuckle came from.

"What's so funny, Clow?" Yuuko said sharply.

A figure materialized from the void: a man with long black hair, circular glasses and a long golden staff.

"It's amusing how you still aren't used to The Void," Clow said whimsically. 

Yuuko scowled at the magician.

"It's not really my fault why I'm here, right?" 

Clow smiled. 

"Still can't forgive me, after all this time, can you? I always knew you were the type to keep grudges," Clow replied, still constant with his enthusiasm. 

"Couldn't you have brought me in a world with free-flowing Sake?" Yuuko grumbled. 

"I didn't even know you were coming," Clow said. This conversation was practically second nature to them, with rehearsed replies and outtakes.

Yuuko became silent. Clow sensed her falling out of focus. 

"What's wrong?" Clow asked with no trace of a smile on his face.

Yuuko turned to him with wide her eyes wide and expression blank. 

"There's another one of the girl, Clow," Yuuko stated gravely.


End file.
